Musim Gugur
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Karin, harus terikat dengan perjodohannya dengan Kazune Kujyou, anak dari teman Ayahnya, karena hubungan bisnis. Namun, pada saat itu Karin dan Kazune telah memiliki orang yang mereka cintai. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan rumah tangga mereka yang tanpa dilandasi cinta dan kasih sayang. Dapatkah mereka bertahan?


_Haloha semuanya! Maryam kembali dengan fic baru! Semoga suka!  
Oh ya, fic Kahika cafe, ataupun Gender Switch masih lanjut kok! Cuman mungkin lama updatenya. Huaaah! Maafkan saya! _

_Bdw, komputer tercinta udah sehat nih. Tapi, sebelum itu, ternyata pas baru hidup, Maryam colokin memory card hp Maryam. Dan eng ing eng, komputer Maryam kena virus. Dan sialnya, virusnya itu namanya virus _

_Dia mengubah semua file .doc menjadi .vbe Nah, dia juga mencemari file-file fic Maryam, termasuk Kahika Cafe! Oleh karena itu terjadi, Maryam jadi agak males ngelanjutnya. Tapi tenang, virusnya udah Maryam beresin sendiri (SMADAV nya gak ngedeteksi virus ini T^T ) Oh ya, semuanya, khususnya author, hati-hati nih!_

_Oke, sudahi saja kebacotan ini. Silahkan baca,_

**Musim Gugur**

**Musim Gugur ©Hanazawa Maryam**

**かみちゃまかりん****（****Kamichama Karin****） ****© Koge Donbo**

**Warning!  
OOC, alur aneh, membosankan mungkin, EYD berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

_**Karin, harus terikat dengan perjodohannya dengan Kazune Kujyou, anak dari teman Ayahnya, karena hubungan bisnis. Namun, pada saat itu Karin dan Kazune telah memiliki orang yang mereka cintai. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan rumah tangga mereka yang tanpa dilandasi cinta dan kasih sayang. Dapatkah mereka bertahan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Kehidupan Baru.**

Karin duduk termenung diatas ayunan. Matanya mengawang menatap dedaunan yang menguning dan berguguran dari batang pohonnya. Pemandangan yang begitu indah, namun tak seindah dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Karin kembali merenungi keputusan yang menimpanya. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Ia harus meninggalkan semuanya perasaannya kepada Jin Kuga, kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah perjodohan. Perjodohan bisnis. Perjodohan yang hanya menguntungkan untuk urusan bisnis. Perjodohan yang menghancurkan cintanya dengan Jin yang telah dibangunnya bertahun-tahun.

"Nona, Anda dipanggil oleh ibu Anda." Ucap seorang pelayan padanya. Dengan malas, Karin melangkahkan kainya menuju ruangan dimana ibunya berada.

"Karin, kenapa kau belum bersiap? Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi." ucap Ibunya. Karin hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah ketidaksenangannya atas perjodohan itu padanya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menolak perjodohan itu, namun tetap permintaannya tak diindahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin menatap bayangan maya dirinya dalam cermin. Dengan perlahan ia menyisir rambut dirty blonde-nya itu, lalu merias wajahnya hingga tampak lebih cantik dari pada biasanya. Karin tersenyum simpul.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dipertemukan dengan calon suaminya. Entah bagaimana rupa calon suaminya, ia juga belum pernah tahu.

Kembali ia teringat pada Jin. Apa yang ia harus katakan pada Jin, tentang semua ini? Bahkan jin tak pernah tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan menjadi milik orang lain dalam waktu dekat.

Karin mendengar pintu kamarnya tengah diketuk. Dibuka pintu itu. Ternyata ibunya.

"Karin, ayo cepat!" perintah ibunya.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai kok."

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Karin menatap mata sapphire pria di hadapannya. Mata mereka terus beradu tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Tampaknya orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pembicaraan bisnisnya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sepasang manusia itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kedua hanya diam.

Karin kembali melanjutnya acara makannya. Di dalam benaknya, ia memiliki sebuah pertanyaan, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria yang bernama Kujyou Kazune yang berada di hadapannya.

Karin kini berada pada salah satu restaurant mewah dikotanya. Dan restaurant itu milik dari keluarga Kujyou. Keluarga Kujyou sebenarnya bergerak pada bidang otomotif, namun juga membuka beberapa cabang restaurant dan salon kecantikan kelas atas. Sedangkan keluarga Karin sendiri juga bergerak pada bidang otomotif. Tidak hanya itu, keluarganya juga membuka toko butik dan juga mempunyai restaurant yang sudah membuka cabang dimana-mana.

"Ibu, sudah bisa kah aku pergi?" tanyanya dengan suara datar secara tiba-tiba kepada ibunya. Karin yang sedari tadi menunduk sambil memakan makanannya kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria didepannya.

"Kau kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tanya ibunya dengan suara yang dikecilkan agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Aku bosan." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ajaklah Karin pergi juga."

"Baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak pria itu pada Karin. Dengan terpaksa, Karin menyetujuinya.

Dengan sopan, ia mempersilahkan Karin memasuki mobil miliknya. Mobil itu melaju kencang menuju salah satu taman terdekat. Kazune memberhentikan mobil itu tepat dibawah sebuah pohon. Kerlap-kerlip lampu membuat Karin berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Kazune tidak turun dari dalam mobilnya, melainkan hanya duduk didalam, diikuti Karin.

"Jangan berharap lebih padaku." Ucap Kazune. Karin terdiam. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, pria di sebelahnya juga tidak menerima perjodohan itu.

"Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan, kau salah target." balas Karin. Kini Kazune yang berbalik terdiam.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan aku merelakannya hanya untuk perjodohan ini." Ucap Karin dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar sedih.

"Aku juga. Sepertinya kita sama. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir." Ucap Kazune sambil matanya menatap ke depan, menatap lampu yang kerlap-kerlip menambah indahnya suasana malam saat itu.

Karin menoleh padanya.

"Tapi, yang kudengar, takdir itu bisa dirubah."

Kazune menghela napasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku merubah takdir? Kabur dari rumah agar tak menikah denganmu? Atau tiba-tiba menolak menikah denganmu ketika upacara pernikahan berlangsung, dan kemudian kabur bersama wanitaku? Itu hanya akan menambah masalah." Ungkap Kazune. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kazune. Itu hanya akan dapat menambah masalah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Karin.

"Jalani saja. Tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Maka itu, jangan berharap lebih dariku."

Karin menjadi bimbang. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa menerimanya? Menikah bukanlah hal yang main-main. Menikah merupakan peristiwa terpenting dalam hidup manusia, dan hanya di lakukan sekali dalam hidup. Dalam hati Karin bertanya, mengapa hidup begitu kejam padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang cerah di musim gugur. Karin bergegas pergi ke taman dengan membawa seperangkat alat lukisnya. Tangannya membentuk sketsa yang akan diubah menjadi suatu bentuk lukisan.

"Karin!" Sebuah tepukan mendarat pada pundaknya, membuatnya sempat terkejut. Karin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat siapa yang telah menepuk pundaknya tadi.

Seketika Karin tersenyum tatkala mengetahui seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Jin.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, Karin." Ucap Jin, kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Karin, membuat wajah Karin merona. Tanpa sengaja, pikiran tentang perjodohan itu terlintas di benaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Jin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jin saat menyadari raut wajah Karin yang berubah seketika.

"Aku ... aku telah dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Dan aku akan segera menikah." Ungkap Karin dengan sedih. Tampak bendungan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Jin tercegang mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang di cintainya itu. Ia seakan tak percaya pada indera pendengarannya. Kalimat itu begitu menusuk hatinya.

Rasanya seperti tercucuk oleh paku dan jarum yang begitu tajam.

Tubuhnya melemas ketika mendengarnya.

"Ka ... Karin, kau ... kau bohongkan?" tanya Jin dengan suara bergetar. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Karin. Yang ada hanyalah tetes airmata yang jatuh mengenai pipi lembutnya.

"Karin, katakan! Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda!" ucap Jin sambil menguncang-guncangkan pundak Karin. Kaget, marah,sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Jin. Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan yang kemarin masih mengulas senyum padanya, perempuan yang telah beberapa tahun ini bersemayamdihatinya, kini mengatakan bahwa ia telah dijodohkan dengan pria lain dan lebih parahnya dikabarkan akan segera menikah.

Karin hanya diam, lidahnya terasa kelu. Genangan air di pelupuk matanya, sepertinya sudah tak tahan menahannya. Hingga kini, tetes demi tetes air itu mengucur membasahi pipinya.

"Katakan! Katakan pada ku, apa yang yang harus kukatakan?!" ucap Karin setengah berteriak.

Kini Jin diam membisu. Lidahnya begitu kelu.

Musim gugur yang indah menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungan percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

Gadis yang berada disamping Kazune itu duduk dengan menggenggam sebagian ujung roknya.

"Jadi, begitu ya. Kakak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini." ucap gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Kemudian ia kembali bangkit. Kepalanya menoleh kepada pria yang disampingnya itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang palsu.

"Selamat ya, kak." Ucapnya. Kazune menatap datar wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak berdiri membelakangi Kazune, mencoba agar ia tak tahu bahwa air matanya sudah hampir tak dapat dibendung.

"Himeka... Himeka, aku ... aku sebenarnya ..."

Gadis itu menghapus airmata yang berada di pelupuk matanya, kemudian berbalik menatap Kazune.

"Oh ya kak, sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali." Ucapnya sambil sembari mengumpar senyum. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

"Himeka, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." lirih Kazune.

Dedaunan berguguran. Kazune mengadahkan kepalanya.

Musim gugur, dedaunan yang gugur, dan cintanya juga gugur.

.

.

.

Karin kembali mengamati cincin pertunangan yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Indah, dengan bertahtakan berlian dan intan. Akan tetapi, jika perjodohan itu tak ada, mungkin bukan ia lah yang memakai cincin itu.

"Kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Kazune pada Karin yang sejak tadi sedang melamun sambil menatap cincin dijari manisnya itu.

Karin tersontak kaget. Suara Kazune membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"A... Ah, terserahmu saja." jawab Karin dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kazune mulai mengamati satu persatu cincin yang tepat untuk dijadikannya cincin pernikahan nanti.

"Sepertinya yang itu bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Karin.

Karin yang semula tidak peduli dengan cincin itu akhirnya tanpak antusias setelah Kazune menunjukkan sepasang cincin padanya.

"Ya! Yang itu saja! Kau memang pintar!" ucap Karin bersemangat.

Kazune yang melihat perubahan tingkah perempuan disampingnya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini ..." sebut Kazune.

"Tolong, yang ini!" ucap Kazune pada pelayan toko.

Pelayan toko itu dengan cepat membungkus pesanan Kazune.

**.**

**.**

"Membeli cincin sudah selesai. Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Terserah padamu saja." ucap Karin pelan. Kazune hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Karin.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Hari yang paling ditakutkan oleh Karin akhirnya tiba juga. Hatinya serasa belum siap dengan semua kenyataan ini, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi Nyonya Kujyou. Marganya sebentar lagi akan berubah. Kujyou Karin. Itulah nama yang akan ia sandang untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung tertib. Selesai sudah. Kini ia sudah menyandang Marga itu. Kujyou. Marganya telah berubah. Kini ia benar-benar menjadi Nyoya Kujyou Karin.

Yang dapat Karin lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum. Meskipun pahit, ia harus tersenyum.

Mata emeraldnya sedang mencari-cari seorang Jin, ditengah kerumunan orang yang ada di kuil itu.

"Mungkin dia akan datang pada saat resepsi nanti." pikir Karin dalam hari.

Kazune melirik pada Karin yang gegalagatnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Kazune setengah berbisik pada Karin.

"Ah, tidak."

Resepsi pernikahan berlangsung dengan meriah. Para tamu kebanyakan diisi oleh para pejabat dan para pengusaha dari kedua pihak pengantin.

Kazune dan Karin hanya diam. Memberi senyuman palsu kepada para tamu yang bersedia datang ke acara pernikahannya.

Mata Karin membulat saat sesosok pria yang ia tunggu datang pada acaranya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." ucap Jin. Kazune hanya memandang kedua orang itu yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Te... terimakasih Jin." jawab Karin. Jujur, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan pria berambut gelap yang berada di depannya itu.

"Jaga Karin, ya!" ucapnya pada Kazune yang ia sadar sedari tadi Kazune tengah memperhatikan Karin dan dirinya.

Kazune terdiam. Tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan YA ataupun TIDAK. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan "Ya" karena memang ia tak pernah menyayangi, menyukai ataupun mencintai Karin sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa ia menjaga perempuan yang tak pernah disayanginya? Itu mustahil. Tetapi, ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan "Tidak" karena ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya nanti pada Karin.

"Kau, bisa mendengarku?" tanya Jin yang tampak bingung karena Kazune tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya." jawab Kazune singkat.

"Kau bisa menjaga Karin?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Entahlah." ujar Kazune.

Mendengar jawaban Kazune, Karin menjadi sedikit kecewa.

Jin langsung menatap tajam mata Kazune. Menyerahkan wanitanya pada pria yang berada di hadapannya itu mungkin adalah hal yang salah.

Mobil itu melaju cepat, membawa sepasang pengantin baru itu menuju sebuah rumah baru, rumah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

Karin terkagum-kagum tatkala matanya melihat bangunan besar di depan matanya.

Rumah itu besar nan megah, dengan danau buatan di samping halaman. Taman-taman dibuat dengan sedimikian rupa pada halaman rumah. Sungguh tempat yang bagus baginya untuk melukis.

"Wah, rumah ini hebat sekali!" ujar Karin terkagum.

Kazune tersenyum. Ia tahu, Karin begitu senang melukis, maka itu ia membangun rumah seperti itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin istrinya itu tidak terlalu merasa bersedih atas pernikahan mereka. Lagipula, rumah di pinggiran kota bukanlah hal yang buruk, bukan?

"Kau senang?"

"Ya."

Kehidupan baru, baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba. Kebingungan melanda hati Kazune. Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan gadis itu? Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyentuhnya. Ia tidak memiliki memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menyentuhnya? Hatinya masih terpaut pada perempuan berambut indigo, bernama Himeka. Kelembutan gadis itu masih terbayang di benaknya.

Tapi, kini kenyataan berubah, ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, menjadi suami orang lain. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhir, ia belum juga mampu menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Dilihatnya Karin telah tertidur. Diperhatikannya lagi Karin. Ia mendapati bekas linangan air mata yang telah mengering pada sekitar mata dan pipi Karin. Ia tahu, Karin pasti sangat sedih dengan pernikahan itu. Ia tahu, Karin sangat mencintai pria yang bernama Jin, itu. Ia tahu itu, saat ia melihat tatapan Karin pada pria itu. Bagaimana ia bertutur kata, bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya, ia tahu itu. Tapi, ia tidak yakin, apakah rumah tangga akan berlangsung dengan baik, jika tak ada cinta dari kedua belah pihak.

Kazune kemudian membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur, membelakangi Karin. Lalu dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

Burung-burung berkicau ria. Hari telah pagi. Karin kemudian membuka tirai dalam kamarnya. Diperhatikannya bajunya. Tak ada yang berbeda, ia tahu, pria yang sedang tertidur itu tidak menyentuhnya.

Karin menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Kakinya melangah menuju dapur. Ia kini sedang memasak masakan sederhana dari bahan-bahan yang ia temukan pada kulkas.

Akhirnya, dengan waktu yang tak terlalu lama, masakan itu dapat disajikan. Dengan hati-hati, Karin menyajikannya diatas meja makan.

Tampak Kazune sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi!" ucap Karin dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi." balas Kazune singkat. Matanya tertuju pada hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Ayo sarapan!" ajak Karin dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ya." jawab Kazune singkat.

Kazune menyantap hidangannya dengan semangat. Masakan istrinya itu sungguh lezat. Ia tidak menyangka, perempuan kaya seperti Karin masih bisa memasak.

"Kau bekerja hari ini?" tanya Karin.

"Ya." jawab Kazune singkat.

Karin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sepertinya pria yang berada di depannya itu adalah seorang workaholic. Seorang pengantin baru, biasanya cuti sepertinya, bukannya terus bekerja. Padahal, perusahaan yang dijalankannya itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya, jadi sangatlah mudah untuk mendapatkan cuti. Namun ia tetap memilih untuk berkerja.

Kazune telah selesai makan. Ia beranjak pergi.

"Tu... tunggu!" ujar Karin.

"Apa?"

"Sebentar! Dasi mu, kurang rapi. Sini, biar kubantu." ucap Karin sambil memasangkan dasi Kazune dengan benar.

"Terimakasih." ucap Kazune. Kemudian Kazune melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Karin mengikutinya sampai di depan bagasi mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan." ucap Karin pada Kazune.

"Ya, terimakasih." balas Kazune. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang dinaiki Kazune hingga hilang dalam pandangan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berdiri di samping pepohonan di depan danau. Udara yang begitu segar, pikirnya.

Terbesit di pikiran Karin untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya dengan melukis di sekitar danau itu. Karin kemudian pergi menuju ruang khusus tempat melukisnya. Dibukanya laci tempat ia menyimpan cat-cat minyaknya. Laci itu ternyata tak dapat dibuka. Terkunci. Sepertinya laci itu terkunci. Karin kemudian mencari kunci itu di berbagai tempat di ruangan itu. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Tak membuahkan hasil.

Karin menjadi kebingungan. Kembali ia mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan kuncinya. Karin teringat. Ia ingat, ia meletakkannya di atas meja rias kamarnya.

Karin dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Matanya mengarah pada meja riasnya. Mata-nya mencari sosok sebuah benda berbentuk kunci. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia menemukannya.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada ponselnya yang sedari kemarin ia letakkan disana.

Karin melihat isi ponselnya.

Ternyata ia mendapat 1 pesan. Dibacanya dengan segera pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya itu.

_**From: Kuga Jin.**_

_**To : Kujyou Karin.**_

_**Karin, aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido pagi ini pukul 10 pagi. Kemungkinan besar, aku akan kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Jika kau berminat, datanglah ke bandara.**_

Karin tercegang melihat pesan itu. Dilihatnya tanggal pengiriman pesan itu. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Pesan itu dikirim kemarin malam.

Matanya kemudian menatap jam dinding pada dinding kamarnya. Masih pukul 9.38 Ia masih punya waktu untuk datang kesana. Belum terlambat.

Karin kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Dengan terburu-buru, Karin menaiki mobilnya sendiri, lalu pergi menuju bandara.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia mendapatkan kemacetan.

Karin mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa dalam situasi seperti ini ia harus terkena macet?

**.**

**.**

Karin kini tiba di area bandara. Matanya mencari sosok manusia berambut gelap yang di kenalnya sebagai Kuga Jin.

Matanya hingga kini tak dapat menemukan sosok pria itu meskipun ia sudah berkeliling mencarinya.

Karena sudah lelah, ia akhirnya bertanya pada salah satu petugas.

Dan, sedihnya, penerbangan menuju Hokkaido telah berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlambat. Ia terlambat mengucapkan perpisahan. Ia takkan bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

Tanpa sadar, Karin meneteskan air matanya.

"Jin ..."

**-TBC-**

_Tadaaaa! Gimana? Membosankan? Menarik? Beri komentarmu pada kolom __**Review!**_

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini di tengah kesibukan Anda.

**Salam, Hanazawa Maryam**


End file.
